fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:KJZ/My Fairy Tail Fanfic
I've recently been working on writing a Fairy Tail Fanfiction, and I want people's opinions on it. I'll post it here once I have chapter one done... >.< it's a work in progress. But I have the main charecter so far, and the guild they are in (both originaly made by me). Any suggestions are appreciated. If you would like to use Aliza,my guild, or any of the charecters in your own story, please ask me before you use, and state your purpose. Thanks a bunch! :) The Basics: Name: Aliza Walker Nickname (AKA): Argent Empress Gender: Female Species/Race: Human Age/Date of Birth: 17, May 10th Taurus Height: 5’4” Weight: 105 lbs Hair Colour: Navy Blue Eye Colour: Navy Blue Signature Clothing: A dark blue tank top and black shorts, with black heels. (because all kick ass women kick other's butts in heels) Accessories: Tattoo and Silver ring, General Appearance: Aliza has long navy blue hair, usually in a high ponytail. She wears a sleeveless navy blue shirt and black shorts. Aliza has a silver flamelike tattoo wrapping around her wrist. Family: Michelle (Mother, deceased), Alex (father,unknown), Ace (Brother,17), Austin (Brother, 23) Friends: Star, Kiyoko, Ace, Carson Rivals: Ace, Reyna, Carson Enemies: Mai, Yakumo, Reyna Personality: Aliza is very friendly, and has a good sense of humor. She has a lot of patience, and is slow to anger. She’s stubborn, and once she’s made up her mind, it’s hard to change. She cares a lot about her good friends, even though she rarely shows it. She’s open with people about most things except her deep feelings and her past. Water calms her down, and she enjoys the outdoors. However, she thinks that to be successful, you have to be the best always at everything. She does not hesitate to exact revenge on those who have wronged her. Likes: Outdoors, Swimming, Competition, Training Dislikes: tight spaces, darkness, egoists, bugs Bio: Strengths: Clever, resilient, loud, funny, sassy Weaknesses: guarded, stubborn, greedy, loud, vengeful Classification (Caster or Holder): Caster Magic Abilities (Name of Magic & Effects): Arc of Embodiment is a magic that allows the user to materialize and use anything they can imagine using their willpower and imagination. The magic allows a mage to create anything from weapons to more complex things, such as living ones. These live creations can also be given certain properties to suit their task. The more skill a user has, the faster they can create things, allowing them to easily match speed magic. However, this magic cannot change the established reality, meaning if it is sunny, the mage cannot make it thunder and rain. Users also cannot manipulate life and death directly, meaning that a user cannot just imagine a person dead. However, they create a being that will kill the opponent. Weaknesses: none known Guild Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Silver Phoenix (Former) Guild Mark Location: Upper Thigh Rank/League: Third Rank of Silver Seven (S-Class) Most preferred missions (eg. Rescue, Assassinations): Kidnappings Team (Team Name/Other members): Argentum Twins, with Ace History: Aliza is very close to her twin brother Ace. After Austin ran away, Michelle and Alex got back together, they both grieved over the loss of Austin. Alex stopped drinking as well, making him calmer. Michelle had two more kids with Alex: Ace, and Aliza. When they were 8, Alex started drinking after a bad fight with Michelle, and became abusive yet again. Ace and Aliza were terrified of their father and avoided him. Sensing their fear, Michelle did her best to shield them from his abuse. But, one day, Alex was in drunk rage and killed Michelle slamming her into the wall. Aliza and Ace were watching from a corner terrified. When he realised what he had done he became depressed, neglecting Ace and Aliza. Alex eventually sent them to his brother Ian, the guildmaster of Silver Phoenix. Ian was strict and taught Aliza the lost magic Arc of Embodiment. He taught Ace Darkness Magic. Aliza is the stronger of the two, but always helps Ace. Since using her talents, Aliza became the youngest ever member of the The Silver 7, the most elite group of mages in Silver Phoenix, at the age of 14. She is currently ranked 2. (Austin, her oldest brother, ran away from home when he was 6, Ace and Aliza were not born yet, and they have never met him) Guild Guild: Silver Phoenix Guildmaster: Ian Aurum Location: Oshibana Town Guild History: The guild was once called Gold Dragon, a powerful legal guild that specialized in private protection and security. It’s members were all powerful mages who were advanced combat specialists. They were trained and the strongest became members of the Aurum League, a specialized group of deadly mages. But, in secret, Gold Dragon was a mercenary guild. It’s Aurum League mages were not only their strongest, but the most deadly. appearance. It became well known that Gold Dragon was a mercenary/protection guild, and it rivaled three other top guilds. When the Magic Council announced that assassination jobs were illegal, Gold Dragon mostly disbanded. However, The top three members of the Aurum League recreated the guild, and renamed it. Silver, because it was the opposite of gold, and phoenix, because it was the dragon reborn out of flames. Around this time, the three members reassembled the remaining dark mages from Gold Dragon. The guild gained power and soon found itself on par with other now dark guilds. To stay in place as the best assassin's guild, they have trials each year. These trials are like the s-class promotion, but everyone participates. To become one of the Silver 7, you must first defeat number 7, then continuing until you lose. If the person beats everyone until 4, they would be 5, and everyone below would move down a rank, pushing out the 7th seat. To stay in the SIlver 7, they have to be on top of their game at all times. Rank is very important, and the mages rank number is displayed below their guild mark. The members of the Silver 7 have an additional tatoo of a tiny flame above the phoenix’s wings. Members: Silver 7 (In order of rank, 1-7) 1.Ian Aurum (Ankhseram Black Magic) 40m 2.Aliza Walker (Arc of Embodiment) 16f 3.Ace Walker (Darkness Magic) 17m 4.Reyna Sinclair (Arc of Embodiment) 24f 5.Yakumo Tadori (Demon’s Eye)20f 6.Carson Tyler (Amaterasu) 19m 7.Kiyoko Aurum (Living Magic) 17f Other Members (By Rank 8-28): 8.Star Aves (Concealment Magic) 16m 9.Mai Oshiro (Magical Drain)22f 10.Sam Ivanov (Mimic)26m 11.Ivy Lo (Illusion Magic)18f 12. Corona Dolsa (Maguility Sense)23f 13.Hunter GIll (Water God Slayer)26m 14.Mizo Shihari (Water Dragon Slayer)22m 15.Jason Weston (The Knight)19m 16.Kyle Fontaine (Arc of Time)20m 17.Izzy Aves (Disassembly Magic) 22m 18.Alexa Bell (Angel Magic)17f 19.Ryan Marske (Curse Magic)17m 20.Danielle Flint (Earth Magic)25f 21.Jake St.Clair (Storm Magic)29m 22.Selena Johnson (Paper Magic)15f 23. Jordan Resk (Mirror Magic)33f 24.Dan Brask (Blast Magic)36m 25.Michael Tevis (Crash)26m 26.Thomas Thorne (Plant Magic)32m 27.Rose Perez (Healing Magic)38f 28.Mason Peyna (Archive)35m 29)Austin Walker (Reflector Magic)(Ruse) 23m KJZ (talk) 16:41, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts